Don't take the girl
by Ice Godess
Summary: A songfic. The song don't take the girl is by Tim McGraw. KaiHilaryI rewrote it, so check out the new one too.


_**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight years old**_

_**Little girl came threw the front gate holding a fishing pole**_

_**Johnny's dad looked down and smiled**_

_**Said we can't leave her behind**_

_**Son I know you don't want her to go but one day you'll change mind**_

_**And Johnny said take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo**_

_**Take any boy in the world**_

_**Daddy please don't take the girl.**_

Kai and his dad walked out of there house. Kai's daddy was taking him fishing for his eighth birthday.

The little girl from next door came threw the front gate holding a pink fishing pole. She smiled and waved at Kai and his dad.

Kai's dad smiled and said "We can't leave her behind. So I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind."

Kai looked at him like he was crazy. "Dad please," Kai begged. "Take any boy in the world. Daddy please don't take the girl."

_**Same old boy, Same sweet girl, ten years down the road**_

_**He held her tight and kissed her lips in **_

_**Front of the picture show**_

_**Stranger came and pulled a gun**_

**_Grabbed her by the arm_**

_**Said if you do what I tell you to there won't be any harm**_

_**And Johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards**_

_**Here's a watch that my grandpa gave me, here's the key to my car**_

_**Mister give it a whirl**_

_**But, please don't take the girl.**_

Kai and Hilary started to date. They dated for a few years, them Kai proposed at an Italian restaurant.

Hilary cried and Kai smiled. Hilary was eighteen, and Kai turned nineteen on there wedding day.

They were young, but there marriage was stronger than death. He kissed her again as picture's were taken of there wedding.

A man dressed in all black stepped forward and grabbed her. He pulled a gun out and aimed at her head.

"Don't move. If you do what I want you to do there won't be any harm." Kai knew he couldn't beat a bullet. This guy just wanted money for drugs.

And Kai pulled out him wallet and said, "Take the money, take the wallet, take the god damned credit cards. Here's a watch that my grandfather

gave me, here's the keys to my car. Give it a whirl... just don't take the girl."

_**Same old boy, Same sweet girl, five years down the road**_

_**There's going to be a little one and she say's it's time to go**_

**_Doctor said the baby's, but you'll have to leave_**

**_Cause his momma's fading fast and_**

**_Johnny hit him knees and there he prayed_**

_**Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest**_

_**I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me**_

_**Make this my last request, Take me out of this world**_

_**God please don't take the girl.**_

Kai was pacing in the hospital. There first child was due. The doctor came out and congratulated him on a daughter.

Kai pushed him to tell him what was wrong. The doctor took a breath and told him, "Your wife won't make it."

Kai hit his knees and he prayed. "Damn it God. Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest,

I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request, take me out of this world. God please... don't take the girl."

_**Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight years old.**_

Kai walked into her hospital room. Hilary's skin was pale, even compared to the white sheets she was lying on. Her eyes half opened

as she heard Kai's sharp intake of breath. She smiled at him threw the oxygen mask that covered her face. She struggled to show Kai

she wanted to tell him something. He finally got it and leaned down close to her. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she talked to him.

"Kai's daddy... was taking us fishing... when we were... eight years old." Hilary closed her eyes for a minute before she opened them again.

She reached her hand up to stroke Kai's face one last time. She ran her fingers threw his hair, and then let her hand drop. She pulled

the oxygen mask off her face, and leaned up to kiss Kai. Tears ran down both their face as there lips meet. Her body went limp as they kissed.

Kai turn off all the machines and gently retracted the needles in her arms. He walked down the hall and got his newborn daughter. He carried

her back to Hilary's lifeless body.

The nurses found his with his wife's body, Kai stroking his wife's hair, and the baby sleeping peacefully against her mother's chest.


End file.
